Comedy World Meets Pokémon/Transcript
see the words, "GoAnimate Pictures proudly presents you a crossover..." and the name of the episode. Then, it goes to the theme song, and then the title card. It goes to the beginning of the episode after that 'Narrator: '''Ah, summer day. Where people go to the beach and eat some brain-freezing ice cream. Well, except for two. Let's see what our friends, Eric and PC Guy, are doing. shows the brothers in the living room, watching television '''Eric: '''Batteries in the remote control, check. Air conditioner, check. Bag of potato chips, check. And last but not least, 12 bottles of water, check. '''PC Guy: '''There, our check list is complete. Now is the time to relax and watch some TV. This is going to be the best stress-free day ever. '''Susan: '''Turn the TV off, boys. '''Eric: 'it off Aww! But why? 'Paul: '''Because we're going on vacation. '''Eric: '''To where? '''Paul: '''Disneyland! and PC Guy cheer We're taking your cousins Sid and Kate with us, since their parents are gone for the weekend. '''Eric and PC Guy: '''Aww man! '''Paul: '''Don't worry, there's a TV in our car. Also, you can bring your electronics and toys. '''Eric and PC Guy: '''Whoopee! pack their bags quickly and rushes to the car '''Susan: '''I think we should go to Disney World, Paul. Besides, it has more rides and more motels. It even has two water parks! We can also take a bus ride there. '''Paul: '''Fine. for a few seconds So anyways, why didn't we bring my very own boat? I've been saving money for that - and for the bills too! '''Susan: '''Why are you bringing up a topic from a long time ago? Plus, I didn't even know that boat was still in the garage. Wasn't there baby raccoons and cricket spiders in that thing already? '''Paul: '''What? We can always clean it out. '''Susan: '''There's more raccoons and cricket spiders than you think. '''Paul: '''Whatever, I'm about to get behind the wheel. I'll just pretend that boat never existed. '''Susan: '''Yup, we're totally gonna have fun as a family. cuts to the family, along with Sid and Kate, inside the car, ready to leave '''Paul: '''Okay guys, do you have everything you need? shakes their heads Good. Because we're leaving as of... now! the car and drives to the road '''PC Guy: '''Why do I have to be way in the back? There's way too many junk back here! '''Paul: '''Because I said so. '''PC Guy: '''Ugh. '''Susan: '''Hey kids, let's all play a game called, "I Never Told Anyone This Before". '''PC Guy: '''How do you play it? '''Susan: '''It's simple. All you do is tell a really cool secret you've never told anyone before. For example, did you know I had a pet chameleon when I was your age? '''PC Guy: '''No, you never told me that! Did you know I was the one that looked through the school principal's photo album one time? Boy, did she have an ugly nose in second grade. '''Paul: '''LEAVE THE POOR LADY ALONE! '''PC Guy: '''What? It's true, though. '''Eric: '''Did you know that I... uh... I forgot. '''PC Guy: '''I'm bored. some soda and turns the TV on '''Susan: '''Don't watch cartoons. Have this DVD instead. '''PC Guy: '''What is this? '''Susan: '''A DVD that teaches you Spanish. Guy puts it in the DVD player and the movie begins '''Announcer: '''Hola, my name is Roberto, and today I'm going to teach you how to speak Spanish. Let's begin, amigos. '''PC Guy: '''I guess I'm gonna brainwash myself for the entire road trip. '''Susan: '''Eric, we need to switch seats. I gotta feed Sid his lunch. '''Eric: '''Okay mom. seats with Susan. Eric goes in the front with Paul Dad, can I change the radio station? '''Paul: '''No. On the last road trip, we made a deal. Whoever is driving can control the radio. '''Eric: '''Oh yeah, I forgot. '''PC Guy: '''Man, I'm getting tired of this Spanish DVD. So, I'm gonna watch something else. the channel Yay, soccer is on! '''Sid: '''Me wike oo watch swoccer. (Translation: I like to watch soccer.) '''Susan: '''Here comes the airplane, Sid. airplane noises and gives Sid a carrot stick '''Sid: '''Wum, wum! (Translation: Yum yum!) '''Kate: '''I'm so bored that I'm getting bored of reading my gossip magazines. '''Paul: '''Don't worry Kate, we're near a gas station. We can stretch and use the bathroom there. the car at the gas station. Everyone exits the vehicle We're here. '''Eric: '''Finally. cuts to the family back in the car, driving to the road '''Paul: '''Okay, we should be at Disneyland in an hour or two. '''PC Guy: '''An hour or two?! Oh well, at least there are a couple ways to occupy myself. a pillow fort There. Now I can be alone in my own little fort. '''Eric: '''Can I change the radio station? '''Paul: '''No. '''Eric: '''Please? '''Paul: '''No. '''Eric: '''I'm begging you! '''Paul: '''I said no. '''Eric: '''Dad, I'm hungry. '''Paul: '''Well, hi Hungry, my name is Dad. How are you? '''Eric: '''Dad, I'm serious! '''Paul: '''No, your name is Hungry. '''Eric: '''Are you kidding me?! '''Paul: '''Nope, I'm Dad. '''Eric: '''I hope you're joking! '''Paul: '''I thought you were Hungry. My actual name is Dad, and I'm going to leave your mother. '''Eric: '''Huh?! '''Paul: '''Oh darn, what I meant to say was... Meet your mother. '''Susan: '''Hi, Hungry! yells in anger '''PC Guy: '''Eric, you do know that there's food in the back? '''Eric: '''Oh, there are? Darn it! '''Susan: '''Paul, slow down, there's another car in front of us! '''Paul: '''Eh, what? into the car Oh no! Our road trip is ruined! people from the other car come out '''Repair Man 1: '''I know you didn't mean to crash into our car, because that's okay. Accidents do happen. '''Repair Man 2: '''We'll fix your car for free! '''Paul: '''Thanks, you people are the best. '''Repair Man 2: '''Anytime, we're here to help. leaves the car and packs everything '''Susan: '''Where are we going to stay for the night? '''Paul: '''I have no idea. We can always camp out in the forest. '''Eric: '''Oh my goodness, no! '''PC Guy: '''Look guys, there's a sign. sign reads: "WELCOME TO PALLET TOWN" '''Susan: '''Pallet Town, huh? I guess we can go check that place out. Come on everyone. follows her '''PC Guy: '''Well, this is unusual. Does anybody live here? '''Eric: '''Maybe we can just ding-dong ditch and run away. '''PC Guy: '''No, that's a bad idea. '''Eric: '''Good idea. '''PC Guy: '''Bad. '''Eric: '''Good. '''PC Guy: '''Good- I mean bad. '''Eric: '''Good. '''PC Guy: '''I'm going to step on your shoe. '''Ash: '''Hey, why are you guys fighting? '''Eric: '''Huh? What, who, us? Who said that? '''Ash: '''I did. Who are you guys? '''Eric: '''My name is Eric. '''Paul: '''I thought your name was Hungry. '''Eric: '''No I'm not! '''PC Guy: '''My name is PC Guy, but that's not my real name. My real name is a secret. '''Ash: '''You can tell me later. '''Eric: '''His real name is E- '''PC Guy: '''Hush hush hush hush. '''Ash: '''Well, we need some rest, because you won't believe how long we have been awake. '''PC Guy: '''Me too. This morning I slipped on my toothpaste tube and got myself a black eye but it healed quick. Then, I got my tongue caught in the cake mixer but my tongue managed to escape. And before that, I went to go fetch the newspaper for my dad and a Great Dane barked at me in a threatening way. And before that- '''Narrator: '''Many nonsense tales later. '''PC Guy: '''When I went to brush my teeth, I did brush - except with shaving cream. Then, I went to cook some eggs but I accidentally put soap powder on the frying pan. That explains why the eggs tasted salty this morning, Mom. Comes to show it: Everyone has luck except for me. '''Misty: 'laughs I just love your tall tales. '''Tracey: '''We reached the top of the hill. Can we get some rest now? '''PC Guy: '''Uh-huh... falls asleep, except for PC Guy One time, a neighbor asked Eric and I to watch over his house for ten days. He never told me he had a pet boa. Funny thing was that the boa's name was Fluffy. He always injured me. I had to go to the ER twice because of him. Oh yeah, once, I went to school for nothing because I thought it was the day before. Pants '''Misty: '''I'd love to get some sleep, but you keep being a chatter box! '''Eric: '''Yeah. Go to sleep already. '''PC Guy: '''I'm... e-exhausted already... out of breath and falls asleep Category:Transcripts Category:Specials Category:Crossovers Category:Comedy World (TV series)